roblox_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
El Doryu
El Doryu does not discriminate. El Doryu does not care. El Doryu's bane is hate. El Doryu will bring you despair. El Doryu is the ultimate ruler of the universe. He is the most powerful being in existence. He is extremely powerful, even more so in his dimension. Many who have fought him in his dimension have been erased from existence. He is an extremely powerful being who has power beyond a god. He exists to maintain order among the galaxy to ensure that nobody else is stronger than him so that the universe is protected from their horrible power. He is bound by this task and has to initiate it whenever someone stronger than him exists and will destroy that person's galaxy, or use his cunning to destroy that person. However, with this, comes free will. He was used as an ally in the Aphelion War, and he betrayed the Pheonixgarde army and fought for the Kleos Empire in another timeline, killing millions of people. He has a universal omnipresence and is always watching. Despite all this, however, he is actually a pretty lazy kind of guy. He uses his Skull Servants to do his dirty work, and very rarely do they fail, but he still is not to be messed with, especially in his dimension. History He has existed since the beginning of time itself. He is extremely wise, and knows absolutely everything about the universe. Personality El Doryu is actually very immature for being billions of years old. He is extremely lazy, and only uses his lackeys to carry out his bidding. If they fail, then oh well. If not, good. He doesn't really care. El Doryu loves to fight for sport and gauge the abilities of others. However, he can go too far very fast. He is extremely lonely in his dimension. It's nigh-impossible to visit him, but when he gets visitors, which is very rare, he enjoys their company if they are strong enough to fight him. He can get serious, and when he does, usually, that is when people start to get erased, so don't fight him or make him angry, or you'll regret it.. very, very much. Powers El Doryu can do anything imaginable. It is absolute suicide to fight against him in his dimension, because in there, everyone fights by his rules, and his rules are very ''unfair. He has an ability called ''Dark Dimension. Everyone who has lasted long against El Doryu has fallen to this technique specifically. He can manipulate his dimension's terrain and summon a giant sword to slice through the terrain, creating a huge pillar of fire. He can also summon a giant meteor to crash onto the surface of his dimension. Lastly, he can make his own dimension cave in on itself, and anyone who touches the dimension's barriers will be erased from existence. Anyone who comes in contact with any of El Doryu's attacks during his Dark Dimension ability will be erased from existence, specifically including the meteor, the giant sword, and the dimensional barrier. He also can use the powers stored in his eye to do anything. He can drain vitality from other living beings, summon space rocks, and stop time for however long he likes. Yikes. In other words, he's basically God, except WAY stronger. Erasure El Doryu has the ability to erase any type of matter as long as it comes in contact with one of his energy-produced objects, or him. He has no idea where he sends anything that is erased, but whatever is erased is gone forever, because it simply does not exist anymore. El Doryu also can choose to erase someone or something's influence on the universe, making it so that they never existed at all. For example, he can erase fire's influence on the universe and make it so that fire never existed, rewriting history entirely. To do something like this is prohibited by his code, because mankind possibly would not survive without fire. If he were to do this, time would "return to zero", and fire would exist as if El Doryu did not attempt to erase it. Don't question it, it just works. Trivia * He is a parody of Thanos from the Marvel comic book universe. * It is possible to fight El Doryu before Bro Warriors ''fully comes out. When it does come out, El Doryu's stage will appear as a challenge stage where the players have to defeat 1000 enemies within 10 minutes. He will then appear and send the players to his dimension, and the fight will ensue. If a player dies, they are removed from the game. * El Doryu was designed to be the toughest and most frustrating boss imaginable to demonstrate his awesome power. * El Doryu's name is a combination of the Spanish "el", which is the definite article "the", and the Buddhist "Doryu", meaning "way of the dragon". In other words, El Doryu's name translates to "The way of the dragon." * ''"Anyone who defeats El Doryu without hacks deserves a shiny diamond badge, a snickerdoodle cookie, and a 'Best Gamer' award for their troubles along with a ton of praise for defeating someone created to be canonically stronger than God, heck, they should even be included in BW as well." - Spirit